Connection port is an input/output transmission interface for connecting the computer host with peripherals, even with household appliances. Always, the peripherals connected to the computer host, such as display, mouse, printer, scanner or keyboard etc., have different types of connection ports. In other words, each kind of peripherals may possess one respective connection port, such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus) or an audio terminal etc.
Recently, USB (Universal Serial Bus) has become an essential input/output connection port for personal computers. USB is a new standard jointly established by several computer hardware manufacturers and can be connected to all kinds of peripherals, such as mouse, keyboard, external CD-ROM drive or other peripherals which supports the USB connection. Furthermore, the USB connection has the plug-and-play function, so that the hot plugging can be performed without rebooting the computer. That's why USB has become an essential input/output connection port for personal computers.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional computer host 1 has USB connection ports 11 mounted at the rear side thereof for supporting the connection with peripherals. However, for the user, it is actually inconvenient for connection when the USB connection port 11 is located at the rear side of the computer host 1, because the user has to move the computer host 1 to reach the USB connection port 11 so as to connect peripherals. Therefore, there exists an inconvenience under this situation.
To overcome the defect described above, as shown in FIG. 2, there is a design which disposes the USB connection port 21 at the front panel of the computer host 2 so as to benefit a direct connection for the user. Although it is advantageous for hot plugging when the USB connection port 21 is mounted at the front panel of the computer host 2, the USB connection port 21 will still suffer an unavoidable problem of dust pollution when it is not in use.
Consequently, it is needed to provide a connection port module which can overcome the defects in the prior art as described above and can be flipped out of the computer host as in use and hidden inside the computer host as not in use.